1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many businesses, offices, and homes utilize modular lighting systems. A modular lighting system is a sequentially joined and electrically connected plurality of lamp modules. A lamp module is a fixture supporting and powering a lamp, wherein the lamp module has a standardized form to interlock and electrically connect with other lamp modules, couplers, and junctions.
Lamp modules, in general, are individually mounted to walls, ceilings, tracks, and suspension systems. A suspension system is a system for hanging the lamp modules from a mechanical structure such as an I-beam or rafter. Suspension systems typically include rods, chains, or wires for hanging the lamp modules.
Conference rooms typically utilize alcove mounted modular lighting systems to provide indirect lighting. Factories typically utilize continuous row suspended modular lighting systems to provide direct overhead lighting. Commercial buildings typically utilize wall mounted modular lighting systems to provide wall wash deco lighting. Retail stores typically utilize modular lighting systems to provide lighting within display cases.